Give a Reason Revised
by Sailor Ronin Usa-chan
Summary: Think you know how the story goes? Think again. New plot, new characters brought in, and new timeless moments. When Cosmos is released from the Ginzuishou in front of one Ririna and Zechs, her entire life changes
1. Prologue: Ungrantable Wish

_Author Notes: And yet another series I'm going back and revising. My main reason for revising this is that I can do so much better with the character relations now… Initially I pretty much just used the cliché stereotypes. It's sickening really, so I'd like to give it a go and go back and give justice to the poor abused characters. That and I know I can write much better kiss scenes . _

_Thanks go to D-chan mouto let's see if this inspires her to rewrite a favorite of mine, eh? and to Phedre-imouto, my ultimate favorite editor. she's so good!_

* * *

**Prologue: The Ungrantable Wish**

Her heart was breaking.

Or at least that was how it felt to the elderly queen. She was like an ever blossoming rose. Neither the ravages of time nor anything else could ever make the seemingly young woman wither. And as the tears trailed like raindrops down her cheeks she was once again reminded just how much that she hated this 'gift.' For though she looked so young, she was in fact well over a thousand years old, yet her beloved husband whom she had cherished and cared for had succumbed to his human fate of dying of old age. He had survived so many battles and conflicts and in the end the great 'Tuxedo Kamen' was taken down by time itself.

She hated this curse so. No matter how she had begged and pleaded both the keeper of time and her own holy gem, she was never able to stop his aging. She watched him wither in front of her and nothing could have hurt quite so badly. To be immortal and watch your loved ones die around you… it was more horrifying than any monster she had ever encountered. A fate she never wanted to have to suffer through again. So that left only one choice…

"Holy Ginzuishou," the words were like a caress as she spared the tiny gem a glance. The gem sat on a pedestal between her and her husband's throne. She had wanted it there to prove how much she loved and trusted him, and he had always understood. Her Mamo-chan… She wanted to beg for his life to be returned, but before the time keeper had passed on she had been warned that such a wish would be pointless. But maybe this wish wouldn't be…

She stared at the tearful young woman that was reflected on the crystal's smooth surface. It hurt knowing that young woman was her. That she looked just like she had when she first became ruler. "Ginzuishou," this time her voice had trickled to a plea as she picked up the gem and held it tight enough for its edges to cut into her skin. "Let me die," the words spilled from her lips as easily as the tears that fell from her eyes. She didn't want to live without her loved ones anymore. She couldn't handle it. "Please…"

The gem began to flash a variety of colors as it felt its Mistress's pain. It flickered as it sought to channel energy to grant the wish before falling silent in her hand before making the attempt again. The idea that her dreams just might have a chance of being achieved was almost enough to make her weep out loud in hope. But she dared not give lease to this thought, she knew if she did then she would most likely be denied her fondest dream.

She was on the verge of praying to the crystal as memories washed over her again. Memories that hadn't touched her mind since the days they had happened. Memories of her friends' funerals... She had outlived every single one of her senshi, and that included Pluto. Early on, before her Mamo-chan even showed signs of aging, her friends and guardians had all met up with mortals they didn't want to live without. They, unlike her, seemed to realize that their loved ones would eventually wither and slowly die in front of them. That and the fact that the senshi, excluding her of course, could not bare children. She had interceded on their behalf and managed to break the spells that stopped them from living lives full of love and family… But their immortality had been stolen away in the process.

Back then it had seemed so romantic and heart-warming. She had even been the god-mother of all them that had children. But… the children were all old now, they had moved away when their parents died. Honestly, she couldn't blame them; she wished she could just as easily escape the heartbreak that being left alone caused. She'd give up anything to join them, even her life.

The first funeral had knocked her over unawares. It had seemed surreal and like a giant dream. She hadn't known the grey withered form in the casket. That hadn't been her sweet Ami-chan that had always chided her to study harder. That hadn't been the young doctor that had solved so many diseases that people claimed incurable before her death. No, it had been an old stranger who had reached the end of her natural life span. She hadn't even cried over her the old woman who had once been one of her best friends...

The next death wasn't any easier to accept.

How could the withered corpse in the coffin be compared to Makoto? She didn't look like the girl that had valiantly saved her life, nor did she resemble the graceful woman who had opened a café and flower shop. It had been like a trance being at that funeral. While everyone wept she had stared blankly. Some of the others hadn't forgiven her for failing to show emotion at two of her best friends' funerals.

What kind of monster had she become? They looked so different compared to her, who still looked as she had on her wedding day. Minako's death hadn't improved her memory as once again she stared emotionlessly at the figure tucked snugly in the wooden box. Of course it was a pretty box, but it was still made of nothing but mere wood. You would think that the girl who had been Crystal Tokyo's sweetheart, the greatest actress that had ever lived, would have gotten something better than being condemned to having her mortal remains rot away in a box of wood.

But Rei-chan's death was different. Though the form still wasn't the young woman who had worked so hard to keep Crystal Tokyo safe, she could still see traces of her best friend in the worn features. It was shameful to know that the only senshi she had shed tears for was the senshi of fire. Hadn't the others deserved her grief just as much? But as she looked at the peaceful and happy expression on Rei's face….It had torn her heart to shreds. She had cried hard releasing all of her loneliness that had come about as her friends were taken one by one. After Rei had been put to rest no more tears had trailed down her cheeks. That was until her husband's death, he had been the only link that kept her hanging onto life. As he died she realized she wanted to join him, she'd do anything to join him.

She had known he was going to die of old age of course, she had watched him do so. The Ginzuishou had granted him a much longer lifetime than he would have originally had, he was able to live for a thousand years by her side. But even that amount of time seemed like a single drop in the entire ocean when she realized while everyone else around her seemed to get older, she remained fresh and young. He had even teased her about it, claimed the Ginzuishou couldn't allow such a beautiful woman to turn into an old fart like his self. His smiles and touches had been so soft, so kind. He must have known what she refused to believe, that she would live far longer than he ever would. He had even tried to encourage her to take another partner once his age caught up to him. It had been their first fight and their last….

After his death she found out she was truly immortal. And it didn't happen by some great revelation, things were never so simple or kind for her. No, she found out a week after his body had been laid to rest inside the cold harsh ground. It had taken all of her willpower not to throw herself on his casket and refuse to leave his side when it happened… It had been so hard, and exactly a week later all the pressures came to a peak inside of her.

She couldn't handle it anymore. She had tried but the pain was so great. It hurt _so_ much. She couldn't just grieve for him, it hurt to know it was the fate of everyone around her. All those she talked to, all those that she smiled at. They would all one day suffer the same indignity. She just couldn't deal with such a horrible future.

She had learned she was truly immortal when she awoke from the swoon she caused when she had sliced her wrists and stained the flawless black floor with a wave of pure white blood. She remembered seeing the color and staring at in horror before blacking out. Her daughter had found her the next morning, a woman that already looked double her own age.

Her daughter, her Chibiusa-chan hated her with a passion. She blamed her for the deaths of the senshi and of course the death of her own father. The woman was convinced that the seemingly young ruler should have known of all the powers of the holy gem. That she should have realized taking away the Ginzuishou's powers and turning the senshi into normal women was a death sentence. She had yelled and fought with her mother after she had found her on the ground. Called her every name in the book and then some, claimed that because of her mother's selfishness that she Chibiusa would never get to rule Crystal Tokyo as was her birth right. That Usagi as she was once known didn't deserve the throne anymore and had demanded it from her right then and there. She had denied the girl such a thing and Chibiusa had left with even more hatred for her mother than before… 

Serenity's eyes were unfocused as she stared at the darkening gem. Even it was denying her. Had she deserved this punishment somehow? Had she not performed a task she was destined to do? Perhaps… perhaps it was because she had forced the world to see things from her view? In the creation of the utopia she had achieved she had done little more than brainwash people into believing as she did. Surely this was punishment for such a gesture?

A stream of tears leaked onto the holy gem as she wept again. If she could go back in time she would have undone it all. She would have been greedy and denied the senshi their wish,. She felt horrible for realizing such a thing but she was too weak, too much of a coward to go through life all by herself. She needed them by her side and it was something she couldn't do a thing about. She never would have cleansed the Earth had she known this was the outcome. Maybe the cleansing was what had turned her mortal blood into something more like that of a Goddess? All of her life she had just wanted to be normal… a normal teenager, a normal wife, but now she realized that no matter how desperately she wished for it, it would never come true.

The crystal shined as her tears landed on it. It was connected to her and realized the emotional turmoil she was in. It vibrated hard, almost enough to knock itself out of her hands, as she desperately held her breath. After all this time… Would it? A fountain of multiple colors of lights seemed to erupt from it and she gasped in wonder as this dazzling light seemed to swirl around her. It was like being inside a rainbow and seeing colors that had never even been discovered.

Since she was busy staring at the lights in awe and shock she never realized what exactly had happened. She never knew that the light she had saw was the Ginzuishou shattering. The force of her wish to die had collided with what it had always done, protect its holder. And so now all of its magic and power floated in the air around the awestruck girl.

Serenity reached out to touch the seemingly solid colors and stared in awe as her skin seemed to absorb some of the hue. She was so entranced she never noticed herself shrink until she was as tiny as the Ginzuishou had once been. She was still dazzled by the lights when the Ginzuishou reformed itself with her in its protective center and began to harden.

Serenity was too shocked to do anything as she watched the colors turn into hard bands and her hand struck a cool solid surface where there had once been light. The colors were still as awe inspiring as ever but they were like a solid wall now. A roaring sound filled her ears and crying out in pain she clamped her hands over them to drown out the noise. This wasn't supposed to happen! This wasn't what she had wished for!

She whirled and struck out at the walls as hard as she could. She practically bounced off of them and landed in a heap on the ground. She felt something odd beneath her and stared in horror at her arms that were being encased into the multi-colored crystal. This was going to be her death? Instead of the harsh underground she was going to be buried alive in the Ginzuishou? She tried to call out, to order the Ginzuishou to let her go but a bright silver flash blinded her and by the time her senses had began to return she was completely encased and her thoughts simply died off.

The Ginzuishou had figured out a way to solve its dilemma. It hadn't killed its mistress, but it hadn't left her awake to suffer either. It hovered into the air before vanishing in a spark of black light as it vanished from the known world to heal itself and one day manage to free its mistress from her curse once and for all.


	2. Chapter One: Duo

_Author Notes: This isn't just a revision... This is a complete plot overhaul. While a few events will be the same, most will be different and plot will be focused on more so than pairings. Small note though... a flamer mentioned the old version of this was cliché... Shows she hasn't been around long because this story and 'Damned Cursed and Loved' were both written around the same time (D-chan and I fed off each other's works) and before they were written we had never seen a love web/circle/etc. We were accused of making Usagi a slut... just remember this was around before the plot was cliché. And hopefully this take on it will refresh it a bit._

_For everyone else... Enjoy! I'm working hard to ensure more time for each character for a relationship to develop instead of throwing them together like I did last time._

_Also thanks so much for your warm comments for the prologue! It will hit some major differences soon. I mean I'm not even getting into the new plot yet so just be patient and you'll see a lot of new stuff, ne? You guys being so receptive makes me want to write more for this community than the normal SM x-over one... as for the reviewer that asked about Kamereon, that's out of my hands right now, you'll want to talk to Tenshi no Nozomi about that._

* * *

**Chapter One: Duo**

Peasants in tattered clothing, nobles with coins jingling in purses that were tied to their waists, handsome and powerful lords doing their best to impress the blushing ladies at their sides. All of these and more could be seen milling around the small fair. Milliardo eyed each of these people warily as if they were venomous snakes that could strike at any time.

"My Lord," the voice came from his side and as he turned he saw one of the many shops. This one was pushed farther back, almost as if it was hiding behind its neighbors. An older gentleman was smiling and motioning him over. "My Lord, you look like someone who is looking for something special... Come see my wares, I can guarantee that there's nothing else out there that can compare to them."

Wary, always wary, Milliardo slowly walked over to the booth and studied the glittering items laid out on the velvety blue cloth. He was almost positive everything was probably a fake. Just another merchant trying to cheat others out of their hard earned money. He felt his gloved fist clench and started to object to what he was seeing when a sparkle caught his eye.

Slowly he unclenched his fist and with a finger traced the item that had grabbed his attention. It was small, delicate, obviously fit for a lady. The chain was ordinary enough, tiny golden links chained together, but the item that had caught his eye... That was different. He wasn't sure if it was a diamond or some other stone but it almost seemed to sing to him. In fact he felt he could close his eyes and hear its call.

With a start he realized he had closed his eyes and started to pull away. Whatever that gem was, it was probably stolen. He couldn't bring himself to give money to a thief. "I don't think..." he trailed off as a vague memory returned to him. He had seen that blazing gem before. It had been his in his dream the night past, but it hadn't been attached to a necklace, it had been part of a ring... It was part of the reason he was out here searching. "Tell me the truth," he softly requested as he touched the gem with one of his gloved hands. "Is this stolen?"

"Stolen?" the older man's eyes narrowed in rage. "That particular item is the most expensive one here because it belonged to my wife," his anger was apparent and he was secretly thankful that the stranger hadn't asked if the other pieces had been stolen. The necklace was one of the few genuine pieces that he offered.... and though it belonged to his wife it had been nothing more than a trinket. The gem was practically worthless.

"Forgive me for the insult," Milliardo apologized as he tried to think. The call from that piece of jewelry was enough to drive a man mad. Of course it would look perfect on his sister's slim throat... He could see it now in his mind's eye, she'd walk out with her hair in those silly pigtails and...

Milliardo blinked. What was going on? Ririna didn't wear her hair in pigtails... so why did he think...? As his mind raced it jumped to one conclusion. It had to be the fault of his previous dream; why else would he think of another woman in his sister's place? As much as he cared for Noin, he had given her up to protect his sister's place in history. Not a single woman was as important as her to him. But even as he thought of all of this he found his hand hovering over the necklace as if he wanted to snatch it up. There was no fighting this strange desire, "I'll take it."

As the man congratulated him on finding such a priceless item, Milliardo let his mind wander. Despite being one of her protectors, he didn't get to see his sister too often lately. What would she think of his gift? It would be... perfect for her. He just knew it.

* * *

Ririna was half curled up in the large soft chair with her legs tucked beneath her. She was frankly a bit bored. It had been ages since she had last talked to Hiiro... Of course Duo was scheduled to visit her later in the day to discuss the anniversary party but... It seemed so far away and until then she was left alone bored.

Hiiro... what did he think of her? Their relationship was...odd to say the least. Their first meeting hadn't been the smoothest and though it had been love at first sight for her, she knew now it hadn't been for him. But by now he had to feel something for her, right? He wasn't as cold to her as he used to be... but that wasn't really saying much considering that he talked to her brother more than he did her. "Hiiro..." feeling silly for calling to him out loud, she chided herself and swore that she wouldn't act such a fool again. She was running the Sanq kingdom now, she didn't have time to act like a lovesick child... she couldn't be that child anymore. She had important responsibilities that took priority over all else.

"Ririna-sama?" one of the mansion's numerous servants rapped her gnarled knuckles lightly on the door and poked her head in. As she saw the girl's position she sighed. It hurt to see their leader so restless. The child should have been out in the world and breaking hearts at her age. It just wasn't right in her opinion that Ririna was a ruler and had ignored the last of her childhood years. "Ririna-sama, your brother is here to see you."

Ririna's eyes widened in surprise and she turned to study her servant, "Oniichan is here?" she queried as she uncoiled her lithe body and brushed out the creases in her skirt. "Send him in," she quickly recovered herself and let her eyes fall as she reprimanded herself for not answering properly.

"There's no need for formality, Ririna," Milliardo chided as he gently opened the door from behind the servant and entered the spacious room. He took a seat by the waning fire and studied his little sister from head to toe. "You're looking well... I've got a present for you."

Ririna blinked at this admission, "a present? But why would you do that? It's not a holiday, nor is it my birthday..." a rare frown creased her lips as her eyes darted to a nearby calendar. If she had missed a holiday... she'd never forgive herself. Her confusion grew as she realized that there was indeed no holiday.

Milliardo chuckled as he saw the normally suave young woman have her own type of panic. "I just wanted to," he replied smoothly as he pulled out the small velvet box he had bought. "I saw this today and it made me think of you." That was partly true... but he had thought of that stranger as well... Who was she?

"Thank you, Oniisama," she replied eloquently as she took the small box and slowly lifted the lid. For a few moments she could only stare at the gem confused. The necklace wasn't the prettiest gift she had ever received... in fact it was the kind of thing that could go unnoticed in an overcrowded jewelry box. Ririna wasn't the type to not appreciate a gift that was given to her and smiled kindly at her waiting brother, "Thank you for your generosity, shall I try it on?"

Milliardo pulled the delicate item from the box and smiled as Ririna pulled her hair up to allow him access to her throat. "I know it isn't the prettiest thing," he mused aloud. "But it seemed right to give it to you. It was as if someone was whispering in my ear how beautiful it would look on you." He seemed shocked that he had said so much and dropped his eyes from the inquiring gaze she had flashed his way.

"Hey, Ririna, you in here?" a young man didn't bother to knock as he opened the door and poked his head in. "Oh, there you are... Your servants said you were back here somewhere. I'm glad I could find you." He paused to rifle through his pockets and found a slightly crumpled invitation. With a chuckle he smoothed the edges the best he could and handed it over to her with a flourish. "You've been invited by Quatre to attend a special anniversary party."

"Thank you, Duo," Ririna took the offered paper and turned it over in her hands as her eyes scanned the surface. She had hoped that Hiiro would have included something for her. Even just a small note to tell her that he was okay and sometimes thought about her would have worked... Instead all she got were the crisp clean lines of Quatre's perfect writing that invited her and a guest of her choice to his upcoming party on his colony.

Duo nodded and noticed the necklace in Milliardo's hands. "Well that's all I was asked to deliver, I'm going to go snatch a bite from the kitchens before I head off. You are going to come, right? Hiiro will be there," he offered with a sly grin and watched with amusement as a pale hued blush crossed the woman's cheeks.

Ririna cleared her throat and fought to control her emotions. She had promised herself she wasn't going to be that type of girl any longer. "I'll see if my schedule permits, please check by before you leave and I'll tell you of my decision." She was proud of the control that let her keep her voice cool and calm despite that her stomach felt like butterflies had came alive inside of it.

Duo held back a laugh of amusement. He knew how much the princess cared for his friend, though he still didn't know what she saw in him. He wasn't exactly a social butterfly and communicated with a lot of grunts and bouts of silence. Duo couldn't figure the guy out for the life of him, and lord knew he tried. "Take your time... I think I saw your cooks restocking your fridge, I'll just hang around and help them clean up some things I know you won't eat," he offered with a wide grin as he waved a hand at her and fairly scampered off. A hungry Duo wasn't one you would want to pause in his quest. It could be dangerous to your health.

Ririna couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her as he bounced off with his long auburn braid trailing behind him. Something about that boy always made her smile. If she was younger perhaps she would have fallen in love with someone like him... Or maybe if she had met him first, but because she had met Hiiro first, he had her heart.

"I should get going..." Milliardo had noticed the melancholy expression starting to appear on his baby sister's face and felt his fists clenching again. Yui was always causing her so much pain... "Have fun at the party," he added as a rare smile crossed his lips. He knew that she would go as soon as she had taken the invitation.

"Oh... is it that obvious?" Ririna pouted for a brief moment before straightening and grabbing her brother's broad arm. "Will you help me with my gift first? You did want to see how it looks on me, right?"

He paused with his hand on the door frame and nodded as he turned around. He would stay for that... "Of course," he once again held the little necklace in his hands and clasped the chain at the back of Ririna's neck. "There," he watched as she turned around and modeled it for him with a mild smile. "It looks as I thought it would..."

Ririna smiled in reply and glanced down at the sparkling gem. She had thought it plain before but up close like this the little thing really did seem to shine. The crystal, whatever it was, was the size of her thumbnail but seemed to shine brighter than any other jewel she had ever worn. "What type of crystal is this?" she questioned as she reached down and cupped the small gem to get a better view. She realized her mistake as her world flashed a blinding white.

As the shining light died down she realized her view was obstructed since her brother had forcibly shoved her behind him and had pulled out a gun, one she wasn't even aware he had been wearing at the time. "Milliardo," she hissed in reproach. She didn't see the world in such simple terms anymore when it came to peace, but she still couldn't stomach the presence of a gun in her room.

"Who are you?" Milliardo's voice came out in a low growl as he glared at the young woman before him. He wasn't sure of her age but he pegged her to be around his sister's own. She was trembling as she stared at him and looked as shocked as he felt. "I won't hurt you if you tell the truth." Though if she was an assassin... he would cut her down where she stood without remorse or regret.

Distant memories stirred in her mind. Memories that hadn't occurred to her the entire time that she had been trapped how could one think when the mind was locked away for eons? As the man talked she tried to listen but her attention always seemed to drift elsewhere. What had happened? Everything felt so fuzzy as if she was seeing the world from underwater. Her eyes caught a flash of white and she turned towards the source to see her reflection in the glass of a bookcase.

As the words to the image concurred to her, memories that had been just beneath the surface overwhelmed her one after another and she fell to her knees as she was emotionally torn. That was right... She had lost her loved ones one by one until she was alone... She was all alone. Defeated she dropped her head into her palms and started to sob.

Ririna finally got a glimpse of whatever it was her brother was hiding and gasped. The young woman kind of reminded her of old childish fairytales. She looked like a fairy without her wings... Ririna frowned at this logic and shook her head in an attempt to erase such childish fantasies; the girl was obviously not a wingless fairy. "Are you okay?" she pushed her brother aside and crouched next to the sobbing young woman. "Can I get you anything?" where had this strange person came from anyway, and what had caused that light?

Startled she raised her head and studied the girl who was querying over her health. With a burst of strength she wasn't aware she possessed, she managed to smile and wipe her tears away. "My name is... Usagi... I'm sorry I interrupted your date."

For the second time that day, Ririna lost control and let a laugh escape her. "This is my brother; Milliardo," she introduced with a kind smile. "My name is Ririna; it's nice to meet you Usagi. Would you mind explaining to us where you came from? There was this bright white light and I couldn't tell what happened. I assume one of the servants let you in? My brother won't hurt you, I promise."

Brother... Shingo... What had happened to him and the rest of her family? It was so long ago she couldn't recall anymore. She had barely registered the passing of her flesh and blood and had been busy with the tasks that were always awaiting a queen. Had she even tended her parents' funeral? She couldn't remember, and that hurt more than anything. "I see... I didn't come from outside..." she paused as if unsure she should go on. She didn't want to spill her entire tale but she couldn't lie to this young woman when it was obvious the girl's brother had noticed her appear. "I came from the Ginzuishou." She lifted the Ginzuishou from the floor where it had fell and examined it carefully. "Where's the rest of it? This gem should be larger than this...this is only a fragment of it."

"That's all there was to it," Ririna slowly replied as she too studied the fragment. Was the girl really claiming to have come from the gem? But that was impossible! Maybe there was something wrong with the stranger. "What do you mean you came from the Ginzuishou?" her tongue stumbled over the odd word. "Are you ill? I can summon some of the best doctor's the Sanq kingdom has to offer if you require them." As Ririna realized she had just asked someone obviously mentally impaired if they were ill she blushed. Of course the other woman couldn't respond to such a rude question! She hurried to apologize but was interrupted.

"I'm fine... I was locked inside that crystal because I made an impossible wish. I don't know why you were able to free me but you did... Thank you, I know you probably don't believe me, I would do the same thing in your case but I am telling the truth." She turned her attention to the hard-eyed man. "Your brother can attest to that. He was guarding you from me as soon as I was freed."

"Milliardo? Is this true?" at his small nod she stared blankly at Usagi for a long moment. Perhaps the wingless fairy analogy was closer than she thought. She was stunned but for some inexplicable reason not frightened. Perhaps it was the aura of warmth that seemed to radiate from Usagi but Ririna didn't feel fear. In fact she felt a certain kin-ship with the girl. "Don't worry; wherever you're from we won't hurt you. Can you explain more of your story to us? I'm afraid I don't understand completely. If it helps any, Oniichan bought that for me today. I'm afraid I don't know where he got it but the blinding white light happened when I touched it."

Usagi slowly shook her head as she held the Ginzuishou's fragment. The strange thing was it didn't feel like the Ginzuishou was broken. After all this time she still hadn't lost her bind to the holy item and she could feel that it was whole... but why had it shrunk to such a small size? Was it as powerful as it had been before or had her selfish... desire... ripped all of its power away? She wanted to sit down and test her theories but knew the value of a gift from a family member. For now she would leave the Ginzuishou in the care of its new keeper, she had no need to hold onto it and from what she could tell, it wouldn't hurt anyone. "It's a long story... One I don't want to tell right now. I promise I won't hurt you, either of you," she quickly vowed as she gently grabbed Ririna's hand in her own. "I swear it on my life." She held back a wince at the words. If she wasn't immortal here that bond could easily be snapped for her own needs.

Ririna was unnerved by the following silence and shifted uneasily as she noticed the suspicious glances her brother was giving their unexpected guest. Didn't he feel the same waves of calm she did? Slowly she withdrew her hand and smiled warmly down at Usagi. "Thank you and you can tell us when you feel up to it. I don't know why but I feel I can trust you with my life. We can wait right, Oniichan?" she queried with a small smile. At his solemn nod she grinned and turned towards Usagi once more. "Would you like a tour of the palace? I'll take you myself if you like."

Usagi brightened at the simple words. For now she would try to keep her mind off of her loss. The Ginzuishou had not only taken her somewhere new but had drastically changed in appearance. She would harness all the skills she had learned as a queen to strap down her emotions for now as she searched to discover how she had ended up here with this strangely familiar girl. "That would be wonderful," she encouraged with a small grin that didn't quite reach her eyes. Being told that someone trusted their life to you was always a weighty occasion. She would do her best not to betray the trust freely given to her, maybe one day she'd be able to relate her tale starting back with Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, but not today.

Ririna smiled in reply as she felt that odd pulsing warmth fill her again. It was odd to be so filled with joy and happiness around such a strange stranger. "Very well... Let's see where should I take you first? We have a garden, the kitchens, the bedrooms," she paused and cast a sideways glance at Usagi's outfit. "We have some extra clothes if you'd like to change."

Usagi followed the woman's gaze and winced at the sight of Cosmos's attire. "Please," she managed to grit out as she forcibly stopped the flow of memories that threatened to overwhelm and drown her. "I can't explain about this," she plucked at her uniform with a wince, "right now, but I promise, Ririna-san, I'll reveal all of that later..." she knew she had left so many questions unanswered, and had probably stirred so many more... But she would tell the girl at a later date. She just couldn't stand to remember any of it right now.

Usagi noticed the small details that seemed to scream about a well taken care of mansion as they traveled through the marble halls. "Pretty," she whispered as she paused to touch one of the spackled pillars that rose so high in the air that she felt dizzy following its path. "Do you live here alone with your brother?"

Ririna paused in the tour and glanced over her shoulder. "No... he doesn't live with me. We're too...different," her lips were pulled into a frown and the happy air around her seemed to drain away. "I live here alone... the servants have other quarters...." She seemed to think of something and forced a smile. "Well not entirely alone... I do have bodyguards that live in the mansion... but they never talk to me."

Usagi moved quickly and before the young tour guide was aware, Usagi had wrapped her arms around Ririna in a warm hug. "I'm sorry that you've been alone, Ririna-san," she whispered as the wheat-haired girl froze. Understanding the discomfort she had caused Usagi took a step backwards. "Where were those rooms you were talking about?" her fake smile was once more in place.

Ririna felt bad for rejecting the hug, it had felt nice... It had been a long time since she had a hug from anyone. Most thought of her as unreachable and as a snob because of her position, "I'm sorry," she whispered with a sincere smile. "I'm not used to being hugged... I think this room has some of my older clothes in the closet. You can try to find an outfit in there but if you want something newer I'll take you to my room if you want."

"Thank you," Usagi smiled back though she still kept a part of herself locked away. She couldn't let herself be close to anyone ever again. They were all going to grow old and die... she couldn't handle that again. She'd go mad if she had to see it happen again. She slipped into the room and nearly choked from the layer of dust she disturbed.

Feeling more than a little apprehensive she opened the closet and peered inside. Faded pink gaudy school uniforms were lined side by side and made Usagi wrinkle her nose in distaste. '_Those poor students... Poor Ririna-san, I bet she had to wear something like that... Minako would have a fit if she saw something like that in her closet._' The memory of her friend made her giggle and she closed her eyes as if searching for something inside of herself. If she was Cosmos perhaps she could... 

She took a deep breath to still the racing heart that she hadn't been aware of and raised her fingers to the familiar yet foreign brooch. With a mere thought her battle uniform vanished in a flurry of pinkish white ribbons and vanished into her empty brooch; she could feel the absence of the crystal as if it was part of her.

Eyes wide with nervousness she slowly turned in a circle in front of one of the room's mirrors and surveyed her appearance. She looked like Usagi yet... That white hair and those timeless eyes seemed to make her so different. Was she really just plain Usagi anymore? Could she ever be that smiling happy...and oblivious youth?

She smoothed non existent creases from her clothes as she stepped out of the room and flashed a nervous smile at Ririna. She wanted friends... Even though she knew it would hurt later and that she would be torn over it, she really wanted to have friends. As she opened her mouth to speak a horrible growling erupted from her stomach and she turned a bright red. Apparently not eating for over a century or two built up quite an appetite. "Could you show me to the kitchen?"

Ririna felt her lips twitch and she couldn't help but smile. She had thought of Usagi as a mature woman, but when she was dressed in such a young outfit, one she didn't actually remember owning come to think of it, the girl looked to be the same age as her. Only those eyes that seemed to have seen too much ruined the effect. "Of course," her voice was filled with more amusement than she had felt for an entire week. It was great having someone her age around, even if she wasn't entirely sure how she had appeared out of that crystal...

* * *

Duo finished devouring one of the expensive chocolate cakes in the fridge, he knew Ririna's personal chef would replace it with little fuss, and looked around for other things to sate his sugar craving. Ririna always had much better quality food stocked in her fridges than his buddy Quatre, the little Arabian insisted on health food and believed his friends should eat it as well. It just wasn't Duo's thing.

Ririna paused in the doorway and broke out into giggles as she saw the chocolate smeared all over Duo's lips. Apparently the boy hadn't had a chance to clean up the evidence quite yet. It had been so long since she lost control and laughed out loud like this! Was Usagi really the reason she felt so... young and carefree?

"Wow, I didn't even know you could laugh, Ririna, you should try teaching Hiiro, he's such a stick in the mud lately." He seemed to notice the stranger smiling at Ririna and eyed her from head to toe. "And who's this pretty girl?"

Usagi chuckled at Duo and shook her head in answer to his 'question' she wasn't about to give her identity to a flirt. Besides... "You've got chocolate all over your face," she commented with an amused grin. She was really starting to feel like she belonged again. It was fun to not be the one always teased.

Duo eyed the laughing white-haired girl suspiciously and checked out his reflection in one of the shiny mixing bowls. Indeed, he had gotten a bit carried away with his sugar feast so far. He tended to the mess and eyed Ririna with a strange look. It had been one of the few times he had ever seen her so happy and carefree... A thought occurred to him and he raised an eyebrow as he checked out Ririna's friend again, could Ririna have given up on Hiiro and moved on to... that?

Ririna frowned at Duo ready to lecture to him before a servant interrupted her to inform her that her brother was preparing to leave. "Duo, please take care of Usagi-san until I return," she requested before hurrying after the servant. How dare her brother be so selfish as to try to leave without saying goodbye. They didn't see enough of each other as it was. He was just making it worse!

Duo watched the girl practically storm off and studied the cause of it with suspicion. "So, Usagi, you're a friend of Ririna? I didn't know she had many female friends..." he let the words trail off as he studied her for a reaction. "At least not any cute ones," there, maybe that would tell him if she was 'that' type or not.

Finally Usagi was forced to give him her attention. "Duo... is it?" she questioned and smiled as he nodded. She let her voice drop to a whisper as she moved closer to him so that she was speaking into his ear. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with newfound mischievousness, "is there any more of that cake left?"

Duo almost fell over as her voice tickled his ear. "Nope, sorry, I ate all that... I think she has some pudding and ice cream though," he offered with a small shrug of apology. "I could try one of the servant kitchens if that won't work but those cooks kind of know me by now so they'd probably try to stop me."

Usagi had pounced on the first thing he had mentioned and was enjoying a nice cup of chocolate pudding. "I just met Ririna-san today; she's a really nice person... It must be lonely for her though... Living here all by her by herself, I doubt her servants ever try to get close to her..." her last words ended in an uncharacteristic sneer. She knew firsthand what it was like to have those around you that were either in awe, or so tied to their work that they wouldn't even try to smile at you if on duty. Those that were there in flesh but never within reach when you needed someone, they were the type that had stood just outside of her bathroom door as she attempted... Her eyes clouded as she forced her thoughts away from such matters. Now was not the time to remember her past.

If Duo noticed the lapse in conversation he didn't comment on it. "So, are you going out with Ririna? I didn't think she was the type to tell you the truth, she was pretty taken with my buddy Hiiro, but she acts different around you. How long have you two been dating?"

Usagi stared at him stunned and the spoonful of pudding she had been lavishing fell out of her mouth and to the ground with a small clang as if to signify her shock. A slow red pallor crept over her skin and she squeaked out loud as the implications struck her. "I'm not like THAT!" she roared in a mixture of embarrassment and disbelief. "I'm!" she paused as the words died from her lips. That was right... she wasn't married anymore. "I'm not into girls," she managed to mutter as she got a fresh spoon and dug into her pudding again with a vicious stab.

Duo flinched as he saw the flash of raw agony in her eyes. He knew that feeling... And the way she talked about servants... she wasn't just a strange girl from Ririna's past, no way. But who was she? "Sorry about that, but the way you two were so close... and I've never seen Ririna so happy... You drug her?" he asked it with a grin but something about his tone almost made her think his question was serious.

"Of course not! It's not my fault I interrupted her da... I mean her time with her brother..." she trailed off as she frowned faintly. "I could have sworn it was a date though, when I was with Mamo-chan we had that sort of mood..." she didn't seem to be aware that she was talking out loud.

Duo watched as the girl's eyes fluttered close and tears started to trail down her cheeks. "You think she's happy because Zechs is here?" he questioned with a chuckle that didn't quite fit the serious tone he had questioned her with. "Ririna doesn't let her emotions show like that... you've broken through some of the barriers she's erected..." he was trying to keep his eyes away from the tears that hadn't seemed to halt in their flow. He couldn't stand making a girl cry. "But yeah... sometimes I think Zechs forgets she's his little sister."

The comment made Usagi blush and her tears quickly stopped as she buried her face in her hands to stop a giggle from escaping her. Why was she laughing at such a thing? But it was the truth... That man had really glared at her for interrupting him and she was positive Shingo would have never been like that towards a stranger. Not that Shingo would have ever given her anything but a headache. Her lips twitched in memory of the boy who had made it his life's work to pester her. Memories of him weren't like memories of the others. She didn't want to cry or mourn when she thought of him. "I think if she hears that she'd probably smack you," she managed to squeak out and felt like a silly teenager sharing secrets with another.

"What are you two laughing about?" Milliardo had felt guilty about not saying goodbye to Ririna and had gone to search for her so far without any luck. He had heard the last comment but wasn't sure who had directed it or what it was about, so for now he'd let that one go. He was more worried about that girl, servants had whispered between themselves about Ririna's sudden good humor. Something was wrong about her. Maybe she was an assassin sent to kill his precious sister? Such things had been tried before of course... and he had killed each and every one of those... but something about her didn't feel like an assassin. "Can I talk to you for a bit, Miss?" he requested and was relieved when she left Duo without a fuss. It would be easier to question her outside of the pilot's range. He didn't trust any of the young men, not even Quatre.

Usagi left Duo with a slight wave; somehow confident that she would meet him again. She followed Milliardo's path consuming strides the best she could as he led her outside of the palace. "Are we going somewhere in particular for you to question me?" she felt bad about interrupting his moment with his sibling so she felt as if she owed it to him to give a few minutes of her time.

"Ririna might accept the fact that you don't want to talk about your past, but I won't. Tell me right now if you intend any harm to her, I'll know if you're lying," he softly vowed as he watched her with narrowed eyes as if daring her to lie and give him reason to kill her.

* * *

Duo sighed as his current entertainment was led away. It was amusing seeing her get so riled up about his mistake. Was it his fault that she had put Ririna into a happy lovey dovey mood? Besides, he had just noticed it, just as she had picked up on the odd way Zechs sometimes treated Ririna.

Something about the girl was odd. It wasn't as if she was a threat to Ririna, he had the feeling if that was the case she would be long dead by now. No, it was more along the lines of realizing how someone like her could easily change the personality of someone else. Ririna had been _glowing_. He was positive of that. The last time he had seen her so happy was when she had been talking to Hiiro.

Maybe Usagi wasn't an outright threat but she could become a big one if she grabbed the attentions of the wrong people. If Ririna could be ensnared by her what would happen if those of higher power were as well? A fight or even a war could break out over someone like her. She didn't know it but she was obviously dangerous. He'd have to keep a close eye on her to insure that she didn't fall into the wrong hands.

* * *

"I already swore on my life to Ririna-san," Usagi answered as she studied Milliardo with a glance. I'll swear it again to you if you don't trust me. She reminds me of myself from a long time ago. I want things to turn out better for her than they did me." She paused and inhaled the mixed scent of the flowers surrounding them on the path.

"You're not exactly what you appear to be, are you?" Milliardo softly demanded with a faint frown. Part of him trusted her words, she was too sincere for them to be outright lies, and yet another part of him felt he had been deceived before. He wouldn't let anyone near Ririna that would even think about causing her any type of harm.

"No, I'm not," Usagi softly agreed. "I guess the one thing I can tell you without revealing too much is that I was locked in that crystal for eons. I've lived far longer than anyone else alive today..."

"How is that even possible?" Milliardo turned to glance at his companion. He was starting to genuinely believe her. "How old are you exactly?"

Usagi frowned at him her eyes narrowing in barely constrained anger. No woman, not even her, liked being questioned about their age. "Well over a thousand," she nearly spat as she continued to glare. She was embarrassed at having to admit just how old she was but she really didn't have a choice. If she lied she had no doubts he would be able to tell she was doing so.

"Over a thousand..." Milliardo studied her closer searching for any sign of a lie. She was either a great liar or she was telling the truth. It didn't seem plausible that anyone could live that long, but it didn't seem plausible that they could appear out of thin air either. Suddenly he found his gaze dropping to her pale wrists. He had a surprising urge to drive a blade across her veins and let her blood pool on the ground. The need was so strong he felt himself starting to reach for his sword. It was only with a measured breath and a firm clenching of fists that he was able to stop himself. Something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" Usagi was by the man's side in an instant. What had happened? Surely the thought of her being alive for so long hadn't done this to him, had it? She was worried, what if she had said too much? "Milliardo-san?"

If he had thought his first effort at suppressing the sudden desire for her blood was hard, the second wave was near impossible to battle. "I'm fine," he grunted before slowly raising his eyes to meet hers. "I just forgot something I have to tell Ririna. Enjoy the gardens." He swept into a regal bow and walked away from her briskly before she could get a chance to respond. What was wrong with him? Had some part of him noticed something about the girl that was a threat? Was that why he wanted to kill... no it wasn't the desire to kill. It was only the desire to knock her out. Why? What was happening?

Usagi watched Milliardo practically run away with a confused frown. Was he that horrified of her age? He seemed to have been fine until she had mentioned it. An achingly familiar scent caught her attention and she froze in place as she slowly turned to see where she was at.

Roses, hundreds of roses in all the colors imaginable, they seemed to mock her as she collapsed to her knees and reached out to them. Roses would always make her remember him, her Mamo-chan... Where was he now? Was he on the other side of death's door waiting for her? She wanted to see him and everyone else again... Her friends, her family, she wanted to see all of them. She was tired of being alone. She had been locked in that crystal so long and the world around her had changed so much but she still yearned to be with her loved ones more than anything else. "Mamo-chan..."

Why hadn't the Ginzuishou granted her wish? It didn't make sense, she had made the wish and the gem had trapped her... How had that been granting her fondest desire? Had the Ginzuishou betrayed her? She was in a completely foreign world. She wouldn't be a bit surprised to find people no longer needed spacesuits to visit the planets. She glanced upward in the fading sunlight and frowned faintly. Something was wrong with the moon...

She narrowed her eyes to get a better look at the strangely dark moon but the remaining light from the sun was blocking her efforts. A rose suddenly appeared out of no where in front of her and she jumped a step backwards as she whirled to confront Duo. "Oh... it's you." For one brief moment she thought she would see her sweet Mamo-chan again. She took the yellow rose that was offered to her and inhaled the light scent. "What do you want?" she returned her gaze back to the moon and struggled to get a better look.

"You didn't look happy and Milliardo came back to talk to Ririna alone. I assumed he left you out here and I was right. What are you looking at so intensely?" Confused he followed her gaze and shielded his eyes with his hand. "What's so fascinating about the moon?"

"What are those dark..." Usagi's words trailed off as the sun finally set and she could get a clear view. Her mouth dropped open and a piercing scream erupted. "What happened?" she whirled on Duo as if he was responsible and stabbed up at her one-time home with a finger. "What are those _things_ doing on the moon? You ruined it!" she started to cry at the horrors of it all. How could they have done this? The moon wasn't mean to be so hideous! It was supposed to be pure and beautiful!

"Whoa, calm down," Duo took a step backwards with his hands raised in surrender. "I'm not the one responsible. That's a mobile suit factory... It's abandoned and no one wants to go up there and clear it out. They claim it would take a fortune to make it look like it once did. Besides, haven't you seen the moon before?"

"It doesn't look like that," she whispered in response as tears started to brim in her eyes. She had died once on that surface. It was a sacred ground to her and to see it treated like that... It was almost more than she could bear. "I have to go there... Duo, do you know how I can?"

Duo scratched the back of his head as he eyed her warily. If she hadn't seen the moon before there was more to her story than met the eye. Perhaps she was even more dangerous than believed. He'd have to keep as close of an eye as ever on her. An idea occurred to him and he cast a wary glance her way. If she hadn't seen the moon like that before maybe she wasn't human at all... Maybe she was an android! He recalled an ancient movie he had seen once where androids bled white blood. That could go a long ways to explaining her lack of current knowledge, though it wouldn't explain why she was friends with Ririna unless the girl was a robot in training. "Well, I am going back up to Quatre's place... We can stop by the moon if you really want. But doesn't Ririna need you here?"

"Need me?" Usagi slowly shook her head. "I just met Ririna-san today. Besides as kind as Ririna-san is she doesn't need someone like me around getting in her way, she has a country to run."

"Well if you're sure..." Duo shrugged in reply to the girl's response. The idea of her being an android was becoming more and more plausible. But who would build one so life-like? Milliardo hadn't hurt her so she couldn't be dangerous. It was a giant puzzle. Maybe Quatre would be able to figure it out. Decision set he grinned. "Do you want to say goodbye first?"

Usagi shook her head. "I'll contact them later. I really have to go to the moon right now... I have to see it for myself." She realized she sounded like a brat but it was true. She did have to see the tragedy done to her former home with her own eyes. Were there any remains of the place she had once loved left? It would be unbearable if everything was as scarred as it seemed.

Duo was confused, despite his new belief she didn't seem to act like an automaton. With a shrug he led her back to his shuttle and left a quick message with one of Ririna's numerous servants. If it meant having company all the way back to Quatre's place it wouldn't be too much of a hassle to stop by the moon. "Ready?" at Usagi's nod he grinned and flipped some switches. "Here we go!"

Usagi felt a bit like a cat as her fingers curled over the armrests and she hung on for dear life as the vehicle was lifted off the ground. She had always dreamed of going to the moon with her Mamo-chan when she had been a teenager. Even as a queen she had never really been able to make the trip. Now she was about to see a place she hadn't seen in ages. Would she remember anything or had this new world ruined it completely?

Duo set the ship to autopilot and popped into the passenger section. He had to chuckle at the white-knuckled grip Usagi was displaying. "First time in a ship?" he grinned more at her nod. "There's no need to be so nervous. This thing can drive itself; it's probably a better driver than I am anyway. So... are you a robot?"

Usagi released her hold and stared blankly at him for a long moment. He thought she was a robot? Why would he think that? "I'm human," she protested as she eyed him with a new light. "Are you a robot?"

Duo laughed so hard the girl pressed her back into the seats as if he was insane. "Relax, I'm not a robot. But if you're not than why didn't you know what the moon looked like? You didn't think it was cheese did you?"

"Of course not," Usagi retorted. "It's just back in Crystal Tokyo the moon was a beautiful sight from earth. Here it looks like someone built an ugly skyscraper into it!" she forced herself to relax and felt her anger recede. Normally she wasn't a person that could get riled up but the moon was special to her. It held a place in her heart that was almost as special as Mamoru was to her.

A soft thump that vibrated the ship was a signal to Duo that the ship had landed. "Come on, grab a suit and let's go." He donned his own suit quickly and jabbed a code into a nearby panel that allowed access to the outside. "You ready?" he turned to glance back at her and realized she was just now managing to wiggle her way into the suit. What was with girls and their insistence on taking so long to dress?

"I'm ready," Usagi announced as she secured her helmet. So maybe things hadn't advanced quite as far as she had first thought, they still needed spacesuits to breathe. She took a deep breath and followed Duo onto the surface of the rock. Despite the towering mass of twisted black metal she could still feel the inner beauty of the moon creeping into her. She smiled and surveyed the area. It really did feel like she had come home.

"Serenity!" Usagi and Duo turned towards the sound just in time to notice a giant pink ball of energy heading their way before it collided into them both. Their screams of pain echoed over the barren surface.


	3. Chapter Two: Quatre

_Author Notes: And once again due to the fact that I'm really starting to enjoy writing for this fandom... I'm updating with the next chapter. It helps to have a solid plot line to follow and this chapter is where you'll start to see **big** differences._

_Also I realize that I've been a bit behind my normal schedule in releasing this. That's because of a couple things. One I don't really want to go into right now that involves the death of a family pet... and the other is a business I'm fine-tuning. I still need people to get back to me if it's a good idea or not and what they'd be willing to pay for it. What is it? I want to rent manga. If you know about Netflix you can understand the concept. A certain amount of books out at a time, no late fees, and you can rent as many as you want once your current set returns. Not to mention there'd be an added incentive from the buy back rate of like new and lightly stained manga... in any case if you are interested in this just say so in your review. You can visit my site __www.smcrossover.us__ and fill out the form there (will be updated to a form later) or just vote on the poll. _

_Auroura__: I'm glad you picked up on the chocolate reference trying to keep Duo playful while not reducing him to idiot status is pretty tough... and which Ririna angle are you referring to? _

_AdorableAngel: What do you think it would be in the beginning? ?.? And glad you like the revision sorry Ririna isn't going to be psycho ;; at least not yet . and if (big IF there) there'll be reasons for it._

_Usagi Asia Maxwell: Hehe... I'm getting a lot of good comments on the revision. I'm glad people appreciate the work put into revising this thing. _

_AdorableAngel: heh... glad you gave it a chance. I promise you'll be even more satisfied with this chapter as we start to read into the new territory I keep hinting at._

_Pms Avenger: ... first of all I like the name... and second of all. I do like Digimon... yeah I'm probably going to be gaped at for that, but I really thought it was a well done show. I've watched just about every season. _

_ChibiNerfBrat Tabu-chanX3__: Umm wow... bows thanks for the long well thought out review. I appreciate it. Be warned though, my grammar still sucks... I've been told by my mentor that this is the case... as for vocabulary? Depending on what you read/watch will help strengthen it... for example I'll sometimes turn on Dennis Miller and have to go look up some of the words he uses... and also if using Microsoft Word you can find words meaning the same that aren't so repetitive. Thanks for giving it a chance. I know so far the only thing that seems to have changed is the detail and emotions... but you're guaranteed to see something new this chapter. thanks... I try to be original and I can understand characterization to a point. If someone is really out of character I believe there should be a reason why. Not something glossed over but something really put into detail. Last note... I remember Rocko! Is it still on? I used to watch it all the time a few years back...hehe_

_Small request here... Think of this as a test or just a request. I want readers to go ahead and open the review box and as you read the story make notes in it. Questions that you have and such even if they get answered of things you like or conversations that you think shouldn't have went a particular way... small things like the liking or disliking of a couple moment is fine too.... And after you finish the story you can either hit submit and send the review or if you have the time and feel like it you can go back and revise areas that you want. Now you don't HAVE to do this... It's just a small request I have. If you decide to do so I can be bribed to update anything here or on my site except for Kamereon (but I can pester the person in charge of it right now .)_

* * *

**Chapter One: Quatre**

Usagi heard the footsteps before she even noticed the woman above her. Her sweet daughter's lips were curled in intense hatred and disgust. Remembering what happened, Usagi called up on reserve strength and propped herself up on her elbow. Her eyes searched for Duo and she spotted him getting to his feet. "Chibiusa..."

If anything, those red eyes narrowed even more. With a calm that belied her eyes, Chibiusa replied to the woman that had once been her mother. "My name is Usagi," her words were followed by another blast of pink power. She watched the whimpering woman roll on the ground in agony and a sneer slowly crept on her lips. For a moment her eyes weren't full of hate but of gut-wrenching pain. "Why did you betray everyone? Papa... Puu... all of the senshi... Why?" her last word came out in a scream as yet another wave of pink rolled over Usagi.

Duo was confused on what was happening, but it seemed that every time he managed to get to his feet the psycho pink-haired lady was unleashing another attack and sending him rolling. Perhaps it would be best if he distanced himself away from Usagi who seemed to be the target of the crazy lady's wrath. Not that he was planning to abandon Usagi; he just needed to get some distance so he could try to save the girl. As it was now, he couldn't even reach for his gun without feeling as if his hide was blistering.

"I didn't betray anyone," Usagi's words of defense were low but earnest. "Chibiusa," she ignored the glare she received for the use of the name, "the senshi wanted to be free... they all did. They didn't want to live forever and be barren... as for Mamo-chan..." her voice quickly faded as memories washed over her. She fought against the need to slump over and sob and forced herself to meet her daughter's pained eyes. "You're right... I should have tried harder to find a way to stop his aging... a way to share the crystal's power."

Chibiusa snorted as she crossed her arms over her chest and her lips curled in a snarl. She wasn't buying the story for a second. "Even if it is true about the senshi... You _wanted_ Papa to die," her accusation made Usagi's jaw drop in shock. "You wanted him to die so you could steal Elios from me!" her primal scream was accompanied by her strongest attack yet and she watched in smug satisfaction as her former mother howled in pain. No matter what the woman felt it wouldn't even begin to compare with what she had dealt with all this time. Not even close.

Duo had finally managed to put enough room between him and the psychopath. What was the lady doing up on the moon and what in the world was she flinging around? It felt like some sort of weird psychedelic dream to him and he was determined to put a stop to it. He had crept in a half circle around the perimeter as the insane woman threw accusation after accusation at Usagi. How could any of that be true? Usagi was his age for crying out loud! He commended Usagi for her quick thinking of going along with the lady's words so he could sneak up on her. She must have realized his plan and decided to use herself as a distraction. Now he was in position but hearing Usagi's screams were starting to set him on edge. Thinking quickly he grabbed the pink-haired woman and started to shake her.

Or at least that had been his intention. Instead of shaking the girl until her teeth chattered, he found himself face down on the moon's surface. What in the world had just happened? He could have sworn he had her... Frustrated he bounced to his feet only to be met head on with another ball of pink. Just where was she getting those from anyway? If they were some sort of new-age weapon she seemed to have more than a few of them lying about her scantily-clad form.

Usagi screamed in alarm as she saw the attack hit Duo and his subsequent reaction to it. The last blow to her had come from a farther distance and had formed a crack in her helmet. She didn't care if she died on this lonely planet but she wasn't about to let the same thing happen to Duo! He was innocent of all this! "Chibiusa!"

Chibiusa whirled like a viper ready to strike her next target as Duo fell heavily to the ground. Her eyes were still full of pain and fury but there was another emotion added to those; exhaustion. "This isn't over, Serenity," she vowed as she vanished in a flash of bright pink light.

Usagi scrambled off the ground as quickly as her aching body would allow her and crouched by Duo's side. Everything looked fine at first glance... but she more than anyone else knew how deceiving those glances could be. "Duo?" She was positive that the only reason Chibiusa had vanished for now was because the former princess had worn herself out. Chibiusa didn't have the crystal to fall back on for extra power as Usagi herself did. "We need to get out of here, Duo... can you stand?"

Duo grunted in response but got to his feet. He instinctively grabbed onto Usagi as he felt his entire body sway. So this was what Hiiro felt like when he had decided to self destruct his Gundam with himself in it. Once again Duo decided that his friend had to be a bit insane. Leaning on Usagi he managed to stumble back into the shuttle and close and bar the door behind them. He shimmied out of his flight suit and leaned his head back against one of the soft seat cushions. "Who was that chick anyway?"

Protectiveness surged to life inside Usagi and ignoring the fact that the young man was trying to save her, she towered over him like an angry mother bear. "That 'chick' was my..." she trailed off with a sudden frown. She couldn't even reveal who she really was to Ririna, why should she reveal it to Duo? "She was a dear friend of mine." There, that was close enough to the truth.

"Wait... you really knew her?" Duo slipped his hand into his back pocket and caressed his gun. Maybe this girl was more dangerous than he had thought. It figured that he would underestimate someone just because they had a pretty smile. "What weapon was she using? Was that some sort of new grenade type? And why couldn't I touch her?" maybe she had just moved out of the way... yeah that was it. There was no way that he had physically gone through her. It just wasn't possible.

"Weapon?" Usagi parroted not realizing just how much real danger she was in. "Chibiusa was using magic..." she tilted her head to the side as suspicion filled Duo's eyes. Did magic not exist here? Sure it wasn't exactly a known thing back in her teenage years but by the time Crystal Tokyo was founded, everyone knew what magic was. Why would it vanish because of her death?

Duo prided himself on knowing when someone was lying to him. He himself never lied so he was more aware when others 'stretched the truth' here and there. But as he studied the confused girl he came to the realization that she truly believed in what she was saying. Just who was she? Obviously she couldn't be an assassin; she would have displayed some skill in that attack they had survived... Though she had claimed to be friends with her attacker, so perhaps she was holding back? She claimed she wasn't an android and he believed that... So maybe she was mentally ill? Maybe that had been why Ririna had been so nice to her. Perhaps it hadn't been his brightest idea to basically pluck the girl away from under Ririna's nose.

Usagi waved a hand in front of the spaced out Duo. Why was he looking at her in that strange fashion? "Duo?" With a sigh she turned her attention elsewhere and noticed a merrily blinking light. Considering that Duo was occupied... Well she wasn't a cat so she had no need to worry about the old saying and with a grin she tapped the button only to be met with the worried face of Ririna. "Ririna-san!"

"Usagi-san, I'm glad to see that you're okay. I was worried when I noticed that you had vanished and Duo had left without bidding me farewell. Is everything going well?" why was Usagi with Duo? It didn't exactly make a lot of sense to her... of course at the moment she was more concerned with the strange behavior of her brother. The man had been a total wreck before he left! She did hope that he made it back to his own home safely.

Duo snapped out of his reverie in time to catch the conversation. Ririna didn't _look_ troubled about Usagi's disappearance. In fact she just looked relieved. Maybe Usagi deserved a bit more investigation before he pinned her down as any specific thing. It wasn't exactly fair to label her right away without pausing to see if the label fit or not. He always hated it when others did the same thing to him after all.

"Hey, Ririna," he called with a wave. "I'm taking Usagi to go meet Quatre. You'll be at the party right?" at the woman's hesitant nod he grinned. "We'll see you there." With a lightning quick reflex he cut the connection and watched as Usagi blinked at the black monitor in response. As she turned to face him he noticed a combination of bruises and scratches scattered over her skin. It didn't take him long to realize that it was from the attack when they had been on the moon.

Wait a minute... "Why aren't we taking off yet?" Duo jabbed the coordinates into the panel and smirked in triumph as the shuttle shuddered before lifting off from the ground. The further they got away from the cursed moon the better. He glanced over and noticed Usagi was once again gripping the seats for dear life. "Relax," he intoned as he turned around in his seat and entered more commands. "Thirsty?" at her nod he produced a paper cup filled with water. It wasn't the most advanced thing in the world but it did the job.

"Thank you..." Usagi took the offered drink and cautiously sipped at it. She still trusted people to be good and honest but Rei and Haruka had drummed a sense of caution into her. She was wary of what she ate and drank unless it was already sealed. Despite the coiled up emotions inside she forced herself to relax. Duo obviously knew what he was doing. He wasn't about to let them crash in space... Besides as long as they were away from anything with an orbital pull _what_ could they crash into anyway?

Partly to take her mind off her obvious fear, Duo began to speak. "I should probably warn you, my other friends might think you more than a bit strange if you start telling them about what happened back on the moon. I was there and it's hard enough for me to believe it!" and while that was true there was another reason he wanted her to keep the situation secret. He wasn't about to let the guys know that he had been pummeled by something he couldn't even explain without getting a blow in. "But they're nice enough.... Quatre can be a bit of a mother hen sometimes. He'll doctor anything hurt even if it's something that wants to kill him."

Usagi managed a giggle at this information. Ami was much the same to somewhat of a lesser degree. "I had a friend kind of like that... She wouldn't go so far as to nurse something back that wanted to kill her but if it was a person she would go to the ends of the Earth to help them." Surprisingly talking about Ami didn't hurt as much as Usagi thought it would have. It felt like a balm to her wounded heart.

Duo grinned at the sound. "Well he's the only nice one out of the group, besides me of course," he offered with a devilish wink. As expected she didn't even bat an eye at his mild flirting. "Trowa is the silent type he doesn't really say much but when he does speak it's always about something important. Wufei is just kind of insane, he'll probably freak out when he finds out some unnamed woman is joining the party... heh he'll probably freak out when Ririna comes!" the glee in Duo's voice at the prospect of freaking out Wufei was apparent. "Oh and then there's Hiiro. I'll warn you now so you don't get startled but he's always got a gun on him somewhere, don't be alarmed if he pulls it out and threatens anyway with it... He doesn't mean it... usually."

Already Usagi was starting to form mental images of all of Duo's friends. They sounded as if they would be a lot of fun to meet. Well besides the last two... She wasn't particularly fond of guns and the thought of someone nonchalantly threatening others with one, irked her.

Feeling obligated to share what her friends were like she allowed the memories to well once more. "Besides Ami I had three really close friends and some that were just as precious even if I didn't talk to them all the time... Rei was my best friend. She picked on me all the time and threw a fit when I was late or being clumsy. But she really cared about me, she wanted me to be the best person I could..." once again there was the distinct absence of pain at the mention of her loved ones.

Duo listened in silence. Somehow he realized that she was going through an emotional purge. He could feel it. Besides, anything that could make her smile in that heart-warming way was worth it. He was still suspicious of her but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate her cute moments.

"Makoto was my protector... She always got so upset when she felt other people were mistreating me. She was really good at almost everything she did. I think the only real thing that eluded her was studies... and she still wasn't nearly as bad as I was. She could cook; you should have tasted the dishes she created! She always had her house in spic-span shape and actually enjoyed cleaning..." Usagi's shock that such a thing was possible showed in her voice. "She was even good at gardening and dancing! I sometimes wish I could have been more like her... She wasn't afraid to tell the truth or admit her feelings to anyone."

Usagi brightened as she spoke of her next friend. "Minako was... Minako was Minako," she finally announced with a grin. "Her greatest wish was to find someone to love... and she did find it. She never could get some phrases worded right... She was goofy and got the same grades as I did," a blush stole across Usagi's cheeks at memory of her grades. "But she was full of love for life... and uh..." Usagi blushed again. "Before she found her true love she once dated several guys at once and juggled more relationships on the side. She was afraid of missing out on her Mr. Right so she was trying to date as many as possible."

Duo chuckled at the strange logic. The way she was talking about her friends you would have thought them dead. He started to ask about it but only the shuttle beeping to announce their imminent landing interrupted him. "Looks like we're here..." he pushed the button to open the shuttle doors and grinned. "Quatre! What are you doing here? Don't tell me you've been waiting here all day," he chided.

Quatre flushed. It was true that he had decided to spend the day waiting for his friend to return. He had been worried about Duo considering his friend should have been back several hours earlier. He noticed a patch of white out of the corner of his eyes and turned to study Duo's companion. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss, my name is Quatre Raberba Winner. Are you staying for the party?" Quatre paused as he noticed something amiss. Both Duo and his companion were covered with scratches and bruising. "What happened, Duo?"

Duo waved an arm in dismissal. "We're fine, Quatre." Seeking to take his buddy's mind off their less than perfect state he grinned. "That's right, I haven't introduced you yet. Quatre, this is Usagi, she was a guest of Ririna's until I sort of kidnapped her."

"Duo!" Quatre's eyes widened in horror and he whirled on his friend. "What do you mean you kidnapped her?" he demanded. What had Duo got himself into now? He was already nervous enough without Duo adding to it.

"Relax, I'm just kidding... She wanted to go see the moon so I took her. But we're back now and starving... Your servants got any grub?" he chuckled as Quatre's anger and shock faded. It wasn't as fun as riling up Wufei or Hiiro but there was a certain charm in pushing the blonde's buttons.

Usagi bit back a giggle at their antics. Rei would have never let her hear the end of it if she had ever tried to pull a joke like that! "Winner-san?" she questioned softly and brightened when he gave her his attention. "Do you have a bath I could use? I feel like I haven't taken one in ages..." and that was true come to think of it. It was a wonder that she didn't smell like a skunk at this point. Was the Ginzuishou equipped with an air freshener?

"Of course, Usagi-san," Quatre responded with a warm smile. "Is everything finished here, Duo?" at a nod from the other he smiled once more and led the way back to his waiting limousine. "We'll be arriving shortly. Usagi-san, is there anything in particular you'd like for dinner? I could send someone to go pick up some items if you like."

Usagi was too busy staring at the interior of the vehicle in awe. Of course she had such things available to her when she was Queen but she was normally sleeping in them because of her hectic schedules; being a Queen wasn't an easy job after all. Besides the part of her that remembered her simple life growing up would always be wowed by the affairs of those rich; it was practically ingrained into her from birth from all the television and movies she used to watch. With a smile she allowed the smooth ride to lure her into slumber. It really was just like back then...._Mamo-chan_...

"Looks like she was pretty tired, huh?" Duo offered with a shrug. "On the other hand I have a couple of lists of things we could have for dinner tonight." His grin spoke volumes about the potential feast. There wasn't going to be a green vegetable in sight. A gentle laugh tore him from his daydream and he turned to rant at the perpetrator when he realized it was the sleeping Usagi and not Quatre that was the culprit. "She's really out of it..."

"Is she okay?" Quatre had instantly gone into mother hen mode as he studied the girl in concern. Maybe it was weak of him and one day it could possibly get him killed, but he couldn't stop his feelings for concern he had for all he met. The abrasions on her face were small in size, in fact they weren't even the size of his fingernail but they were everywhere. Duo had them as well and a not too pretty gash over his eyebrow. What had the two gotten in to? "Duo... What happened? Why are you and Usagi-san covered with bruises and cuts?"

"It's nothing, Quatre," Duo again tried to change the subject. "What time are the others supposed to start arriving?" Duo sighed as Quatre stared steadily at him. The Arabian boy wasn't going to give up his questions so easily. "It really was nothing... I mean we went to the moon and fell... that's all."

"Duo... If you two were on the moon you would have had your suits on... but you're cut all over including where the suit should have protected you. What's going on? Besides, why would you visit the moon? There's nothing up there..."

* * *

By the time Usagi woke up they had already arrived at their destination. She wiped sleep from her eyes and mentally cursed the traces of tears she found. She should have realized that it had been just a dream. She bit back an instinctive sob at the thought of her friends and forced a smile for her new friends' sake. She turned to study the area and her eyes widened in shock. She hadn't expected a fully decked out mansion. Quatre didn't exactly look as if he was filthy rich, but apparently he really was. "This is all yours, Winner-san?"

Quatre mentally winced at the question. People never seemed to act the same around him once they found out about his status. Of course he didn't know this girl too well, but all hopes of a real friendship would be destroyed with his answer. He knew in his heart of hearts that it would be so. "Yes."

"Sugoi..." Usagi grinned at Quatre good-naturedly. Sure she had once lived in a palace, but she really hadn't had time to enjoy the place. This place was even bigger than Ririna's estate! If Ririna was a queen did that make Quatre someone of even higher rank? "Can you take me on a tour later?" she didn't care if she sounded whiny. She really did want to see more of the place and learn more about this boy. Duo's quick character sketch made her think of Ami... It was going to be a test to see if she could survive without her friends or not.

"Of course," Quatre's answer was a bit more cautious than usual. Was the girl trying to get on his good side or did she genuinely want to see his home? "But first you'll probably want to find the baths, correct?" at her nod he smiled and led the way. Why had Duo brought a stranger to the anniversary party? It wasn't that he cared so much as it was the fact that besides her name Duo didn't seem to know much about her.

As they roamed the endless sets of corridors Usagi had to fight the urge to gape. Her palace had been huge but it hadn't been this much like a labyrinth! She was starting to get worried that Quatre was purposely trying to get her lost. Just when she felt that she couldn't take another step Quatre announced they had reached their destination. "Thank you, Winner-san."

"Please, call me Quatre. When you're finished we'll be in the main dining room. It's straight down this hall, a left at the first branch, a second left three halls down and then your third right." At her dazed look he blushed in embarrassment. Maybe Duo hadn't been kidding when he had suggested that Quatre get maps for the place. But it wasn't that hard to navigate... was it?

"I think I've got it..." Usagi managed to smile at the two. "Thank you so much for helping me, Duo, Winner-san." With a tiny wave she slipped into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She padded over the black and white marbled tiling and stared at the woman in the full length mirror. Why was she Cosmos? It didn't make a lot of sense... The white hair looked so foreign on her and the absence of any type of senshi outfit mystified her. Timidly she stroked the mirror and watched in wide-eyed wonder as her image did the same.

Was she really going to live her life out again? Was she going to fall in love with someone else? The idea seemed laughable to her. She could never love anyone she loved her Mamo-chan... But if she was going to go through life again... could she do so alone? Chibiusa had brought such joy into her life. Would this life be easier if she had another child? It was a selfish wish but one she couldn't help but ponder.

Like a mechanical doll that was programmed to do so, she began to undress and prepare her bath water. It took her a few minutes to figure out the spout system but once she did so she slipped into the water and leaned her head over the edge. As soon as her body was in a relaxed state the tears started to fall. She was a fool... There was no way she could live her life again without her loved ones. Without any of them... it would be worth their rage and hate of her taking the coward's way out if she could just see them one more time. With a tiny hiccup she forced herself to calm down and scanned the area.

It didn't take long for her eyes to find the razor sitting on the edge of the tub. Quatre wasn't old enough to shave was he? He looked so young... Mystified she picked the razor up and ran a finger over the sharp edge. Her breath caught in her throat as she waited for the results. She almost started to cry in joy when she saw red drops trickle down the handle of the blade.

"Gomen, Duo... Winner-san..." this was fate. Why else would the blades just be sitting there as if they were waiting for her to arrive? She closed her eyes as she gently pulled the blade away from the cold plastic. It was time to be with her loved ones again. With a deep breath she began to cut.

* * *

White wisps of mists tickled her nose and she looked around herself in awed wonder. Just what had happened? One moment she had been studying the water turning a red color and then... Well she was here, wherever here was. Was this heaven? Were her friends here? "Minna?"

"You shouldn't be here..." the voice was muffled by the mists but she could make out a decidedly male voice. "This isn't where you belong." A figure seemed to arise from the fog and the shadow moved towards her with an almost hypnotizing grace.

"Who are you?" whoever they were they seemed upset with her... Could it be...? "Mamo-chan!" she started to take a step forward when she realized she seemed frozen to the ground. Bewildered she glanced downwards and realized the mist had seemed to harden into shackles around her feet. With a cry she struggled vigorously and tried to escape.

"Take this... it will protect you. I don't want to see you here again," the displeasure in that voice was evident and though the figure moved closer, Usagi still couldn't discern any features. "Goodbye..."

Usagi tried to object. She wanted to stay there! She tried to grab the arm of the figure but instead was slapped with a wet ball of mist across the forehead. With a startled yelp her eyes popped open and she stared at the group of strange women in confusion. "Hello?"

She felt something cutting her palm and spared a glance down to see a light green hued stone clutched tightly in her grasp. Another hand gripped hers and gently removed the stone and she blinked up at a solemn Duo. With a faint wince her eyes dropped from his and she forced herself to look away. It hadn't worked...

"Usagi-san?" Quatre watched as those hazy eyes focused on him. "What... what happened?" he didn't want to believe as Duo did. It couldn't be true that this girl wanted to kill herself... It had to have been an accident, he just knew it. As he saw tears start to brim, he winced and hurriedly fluttered about the room gathering up bandages and supplies. "You don't have to answer that... I shouldn't have asked."

Usagi hated lying... So she hated herself even more as she forced a laugh. "I guess I cut myself with the razor, ne?" she hated the smile that was on her lips. She was so fake it sickened her. "I was falling asleep in the tub and when I felt the water enter my nose I woke up and struggled. I guess I managed to nick myself with the razor. Thanks for saving me..."

Quatre watched as Duo clenched his fist and left the room. Why was Duo so upset? The girl's explanation... well it wasn't exactly plausible... But it could have happened right? Usagi couldn't be lying to them, he wasn't going to believe it. He knew she had a good and kind soul. He just knew it. "Get some rest, Usagi-san... I'll check up on you in a few hours. The servants will be around if you need anything." At her small nod of acceptance he smiled warmly at her before leaving the room. As much as he believed her, he couldn't help but be plagued by doubt.

* * *

Duo flopped down on his bed and rubbed sweat from his forehead. He felt a dull pain and glanced down to realize he was holding the strange crystal so tight that it was starting to cut into his flesh. Frustrated he tossed the thing in one of his drawers and rubbed his forehead as his thoughts swirled.

Usagi had tried to kill herself. Quatre could listen to her lines all he liked, Duo knew better. He had noticed the blade separated from the razor... Why did Quatre have a razor in the bathroom anyway? It was suspicious...

How could anyone want to take their own life? He had gone through the urge before himself... But he had conquered it, because he knew that's what his friends would want. Solo wouldn't have wanted him to die, and neither would the Maxwell church. So why had Usagi given in? What was she hiding from them all? Something was haunting her... and he was determined to find out what.

He smiled in memory of his first meeting with the girl and got to his feet. There was one thing he could always turn to that would perk him up, one thing that could make anyone happy if only for a few precious moments.

Duo was going on a mission... He was going to bring Usagi something to boost her spirits and make her smile again even if it was only for a second. He was going to find her a bar of chocolate. It wasn't an easy mission considering Quatre believed strongly in healthy food, but Duo was committed to it and with a much happier expression, left his room in search to go find her a bar.

Duo was lucky that he had gotten lost so often in the mansion that he had puzzled out the most important rooms. It didn't take him long to find the kitchen and draw the attention of the servants and cooks buzzing around. "Do you guys have any chocolate in here?"

"Chocolate?" One snorted at the thought of such unhealthy fluff in his kitchen. "All we have is the chocolate for cooking. That's all the entire palace has." He crossed his beefy arms across his chest and studied the stubborn Duo. "If you don't believe me, you're welcome to search the place yourself."

Duo grinned at the invite and snooped through the numerous cabinets and cupboards. Not one nook or cranny escaped his inquisitive eye. Finally he emerged victorious with a bitter-sweet chocolate bar. He broke a piece off and popped it in his mouth. A moment later he was spitting the chocolate out and searching for something to erase the taste. He steadfastly ignored the cook's laughter at his circumstance.

Once the horrible taste no longer lingered on his tongue Duo tossed the chocolate bar up in the air with his hand. There had to be something he could do... A thought occurred to him and he smiled innocently up at the cook once more. "Got any sugar and milk?" at the burly man's nod Duo grinned and pulled out a pot. It was time for him to get in touch with his chef side.

* * *

"You're really lucky, Miss." One of the servants smiled warmly down at the girl. "You were in that tub for well over an hour. You're lucky it was some of the female servants that decided to check on you rather than the Master or his friend."

"Thank you..." Usagi blushed at the very thought of Quatre or Duo finding her. She would have been humiliated to the core if they had seen her in an unclothed state. But the thought remained... Why hadn't she died? If it had been so long shouldn't she have finally joined her friends? It didn't make sense...

As her mind mulled over the strange problem her eyes widened as she recalled the odd dream. Could it have somehow interfered with her death? Maybe the figure in the mist had been her Mamo-chan... It would make sense now that she thought about it. Who else would care enough about her life that they would try to save it? A small smile tugged her lips and a giggle escaped her. Her Mamo-chan had protected her...

"Looks like your mood changed..." Duo set the cup of hot chocolate down beside her table and gave her a quizzical look. "And here I spent the last twenty minutes fixing you this to cheer you up... I guess you don't need it now."

Usagi smiled brightly at Duo. If Mamoru was keeping watch over her... even if from someplace else, she would be able to face the trials of living. It couldn't be that bad... She'd endure the pain for all of their sakes. She peeked at the cups in Duo's possession and grinned as she realized what he had brought. "Hot chocolate! Thanks, Duo!" normally she would of flung herself at him and hugged the life out of him, but due to the far from healed wounds on her arms she settled for a giant grin in his direction.

Duo grinned right back at her and watched as she took a cautious sip of the dark liquid. He was prepared to wince at her reaction if it was unfavorable. After all, it had taken him quite awhile to find a mix of just the right amount to make the stuff taste like real hot chocolate. "Well?"

Usagi cautiously took a sip and grinned once more. "It's great, Duo, thanks." The warm sweet taste spread through her mouth and she couldn't help but giggle again. Maybe living her life one more time wouldn't be so bad after all... How long had it been since she had hot chocolate? And in honor of this new lease on life she was determined to find the ultimate treat for her aching sweet tooth. This hot chocolate was going to be just the beginning.


End file.
